Known jigsaw puzzles include pieces shaped to interlock with one another so as to form a picture, and/or to display a single image, and do not allow the person assembling the puzzle to create their own design(s).
One of the most popular types of jigsaw puzzles includes a large number of small irregularly cut pieces that are to be fitted together to form a picture. The whole picture is printed on individual ones of the pieces with the conventional printing technique. For the purchaser of the jigsaw puzzle, it is fun assembling the jumbled jigsaw pieces into a complete picture.
Other types of the jigsaw puzzles are printed with a monotonous pattern, a single color, or a graded color to make the puzzles more difficult to put together. Those types of puzzles are produced in large quantity on the commercial basis and are not therefore individualized for the needs of particular persons. There is also the custom jigsaw puzzle using the customer's photo.
Forming a puzzle usually requires one to work on the puzzle on a horizontal surface. When finished, the assembled puzzle is difficult to display standing up since the loose puzzle pieces can easily fall out over time. Using adhesive, such as glue to fix the puzzle pieces together to allow for a vertical orientation usually results in destroying the puzzle since this permanent fix does not allow the user to disassemble the puzzle for later assembly down the road.
Still furthermore, assembled puzzle pieces have no surfaces for displaying other decorations thereon, such as for supporting additional layers of puzzle pieces.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.